1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate board, which is able to support a user operating the skate board to advance in a pitching way to simulate on dry land sea surfing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional skate board generally has a front and a rear wheel trucks respectively fixed on a bottom surface of a platform. Each one of the wheel trucks comprises a wheel axle and a pair of wheels rotatably mounted at opposite ends of the wheel axle. The wheels of the conventional skate board simultaneously roll on the ground. However the rolling motion of the conventional skate board often goes too smoothly and lacks variety, whereby riders quickly feel bored.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved skate board to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the invention is to provide a skate board, which is intended to support a user operating the skate board advancing in a pitching way. The skate board has a platform, at least one supporting frame integrally formned on a bottom surface of the platform and extending parallel to a longitudinal direction of the platform, and a plurality of wheel trucks fixed with the supporting frame and equally-spaced parallel to a curved bottom surface extending along the longitudinal direction of the platform. Wherein each one of the wheel trucks includes a wheel axle disposed substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the platform and extending through and fixed with the supporting frame. At least two wheels are rotatably mounted on each wheel axle. Whereby when the user supported on the skate board rides the skate board properly, the skate board advances in a pitching way to simulate on dry land sea surfing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skate board, which further comprises a pair of rails secured on a top surface of the platform, whereby the skate board is also intended to support the user seated between the two rails on the platform. When the user swings his/her body on the skate board, the wheel trucks of the skate board roll on the ground in turn, and the skate board pitches from front to rear in response to the swinging of the user, such that the skate board is used as an exercise device for lumbar muscles.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings